Using online payment systems have been recognized as a convenient and efficient method of payment for products and services by numerous users. Many businesses may also leverage the services that the online payment systems provide. The widespread use of the Internet has provided an efficient and low-cost platform for users to shop online from merchants all over the world and make payments for their purchases via online payment systems such as PAYPAL (a subsidiary of EBAY Inc. San Jose Calif.). PAYPAL would allow users to make payments for purchased items, for example, from the user's PAYPAL account or other bank accounts associated with the users which are linked to the PAYPAL account.